Normal air diffusion reduces tire pressure over time. The natural state of tires is under inflated. Accordingly, drivers must repeatedly act to maintain tire pressures or they will see reduced fuel economy, tire life and reduced vehicle braking and handling performance. Tire Pressure Monitoring Systems have been proposed to warn drivers when tire pressure is significantly low. Such systems, however, remain dependent upon the driver taking remedial action when warned to re-inflate a tire to recommended pressure. It is a desirable, therefore, to incorporate an air maintenance feature within a tire that will maintain correct air pressure within the tire without a need for driver intervention to compensate for any reduction in tire pressure over time. It is useful to incorporate a filter in the design of an air maintenance tire system, so that the outside air is filtered before entering the system. The filter must be secured to the tire, and be able to sustain rotational forces. The filter must also be designed in such a way to minimize the stresses in the tire and allow for ease of assembly.